


Interlude

by cylsus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylsus/pseuds/cylsus
Summary: Harry and Draco find respite in each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/gifts).



> Dear Orpheous87, I hope you like this! Thank you to the mods, as always, for their everlasting patience, and for hosting this fantastic fest!

[ ](https://imgur.com/0AA8kPW)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
